1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable cutting insert, particularly to a cutting insert such as is adapted for being detachably mounted on a tool holder and for cutting a work piece. Cutting inserts of the present invention are generally made of a cemented metal carbide such as tungsten carbide and are formed by pressing techniques after which the pressed articles are sintered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the insert of the present invention an indexable insert is provided which presents a positive rake cutting edge to a work piece. Heretofore, the use of such inserts has required cutting forces of such a degree as to cause undesirable tool chatter and vibration. There have been limitations upon the width and depth of cuts made by prior art inserts. The limitations placed upon the axial cut lengths of existing tools have been undesirable. Longer, more desirable tools tend to exhibit greater magnitudes of chatter which eventually results in severe chipping and fracture of the insert. Although such tool damage can be reduced, to do so requires a considerable shortening of the axial length of the tool and providing ample power to attain tool rigidity.
It is highly desirable to provide an indexable insert the use of which significantly reduces tool chatter and vibration. It is likewise desirable to provide such an insert which enables wider and deeper cuts to be taken during the machining operation. It is further desirable to provide an insert which allows for increasing the axial cut length of a tool. It is also desirable to provide an insert which allows attaining facile, chatter free cuts using less power. It is desirable to provide an insert which promotes smoother cutting action while reducing chatter, vibration, forces and power.